How Did This Happen?
by XMinatoXKyuubiX
Summary: Kagome, Sebastian's little sister, and Ciel were captured!  How could this have happened? Claude and Sebastian rush to save them, but why is Claude so adamant about saving someone related to Sebastian? Read and find out! one-shot, C/K


**Hey guys this is another request from DarkAngel048! Your all probably so surprised how much i'm posting ^_^**

**Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories, but I think these types of one-shots will become a regular thing. I'm a but stuck on my HPCCS crossover but I'm working on it!**

**Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Black Butler!  
><strong>

"talk"

"_thought"_

Two pairs of blood red eyes stared at the piece of paper held between them in shock and absolute anger. It welled inside them, quickly growing to unimaginable levels inside their slim bodies. They could not believe this. They had been robbed blind and by humans no less! How had they not been aware of them entering the estate. Even while away they had a sixth sense about when the occupants of their home were in danger.

But not this time.

They had been caught completely unaware. And now their two beloveds had been captured.

* * *

><p>The two made haste toward there destination. Both were reluctant to work together, but they had a common goal and put their differences aside for that.<p>

"Is that the place?" Claude asked. Before them was a large mansion, though it looked like it was very old and was not well taken care of. Sebastian nodded

"Yes this is it."

* * *

><p>"Let us go!" Kagome shouted, she and Ciel were tied to chairs in the middle of the room. Surrounding them were several thugs, the ones who had captured them. They were waiting for Ciel's butler to get here for the ransom.<p>

Their captors groaned at the girls shout. She was really getting on their nerves, but they reasoned the payment would be well worth it. Beside her, Ciel couldn't help but roll his eyes. Kagome had never been patient.

"It would be wise to listen to her, gentleman." A smooth voice spoke from one corner of the room. All heads turned to see the two butlers standing nonchalantly beside the window, which was now open.

"Sebastian! Claude!" Kagome exclaimed. The glasses wearing butler gave her a charming smile, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

However this lovely moment was destroyed when one of the captors decided to open his mouth. "Well do you have the money?"

Sebastian sighed sadly, "I'm afraid not." The thugs frowned, before two grabbed Kagome and Ciel roughly, causing both to wince. None of the thugs saw the gleam in Sebastian and Claude's eyes when they turned back to them.

"Well, then we're just going to be keeping these two until you do have the money." As soon as those words left the thugs mouth the duo moved.

The "fight" if you could really call it that was over before it even started. Sebastian and Claude were just to fast for them to follow and soon every thug was on the ground, unconscious.

"You saved us!" Kagome exclaimed, she smiled at Claude, who crouched down to untie the ropes around her. Claude couldn't stop the blush that covered his face when he saw that smile. _"so beautiful."_

"good work Sebastian." Ciel spoke after Sebastian untied him.

"It was my pleasure, young Master." Sebastian smiled.

Claude helped Kagome to her feat, but she tripped and fell forward. Claude quickly caught her. He then looked over to where Sebastian was to see that he was thoroughly distracted by the boy, cleaning him off and checking for wounds.

_"this is my chance."_ the thought. He turned to Kagome and brought her knuckles to his lips, giving them a light kiss. Kagome's head whipped towards him, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Claude?"

"Please follow me my dear Kagome, I would like to tell you something. In private." Claude whispered. Kagome nodded and followed the older vampire around the corner and down the hallway until they could no longer hear Sebastian's fussing.

"What did you want to talk about Claude?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Claude took a death breath, reining in his instincts.

"I would like to tell you. . . that," Claude took a breath, this was harder than he originally thought. "That. . .I. . I've." Kagome blinked as Claude rubbed the back of his neck, something he only did when he was really nervous. Claude breathed deeply, turning to Kagome. "Kagome I've had. . .feelings for you. . . for a long time." Claude finally made to words leave his mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise did she really hear what she thought. Did the man she had a crush on for so long say he felt the same! A smile made its way across Kagome's face. The silence that permeated the hallway made Claude nervous, what would her answer be. Did she feel the same? These thoughts came to a screeching halt when Kagome suddenly jumped at him, giving a squeal of delight.

"Oh I'm so glad!" Kagome giggled, she looked up at Claude's shocked face and her smile became soft, "I feel the same way about you Claude." Claude's eyes widened a bit before he smiled.

Claude leaned forward, Kagome lifted her head a little, her eyes became half-lidded. When their lips touched it felt like electricity shot through their bodies. Both gasped pulling away. They looked into each others eyes, before leaning forward again.

"CLAUDE!" The new couple's second kiss was interrupted by Sebastian's enraged shout. The butler stood at the other end of the hall his crimson eyes blazing. Ciel stood a little behind him and off to the side watching in slight amusement as Sebastian began to chase Claude around the old mansion shouting all the things he was going to do to the other vampire when he caught him for tainting his little sister.

From the side lines Kagome giggled. He brother was so protective sometimes.

**:) All done!**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Read & Review**


End file.
